Becoming Bella
by d1o2r3a4
Summary: it's the story about Bella's cousin, Stephanie. She come to forks to live with Charlie. She would find a lot of secrets, even the one that she can't tell to anybody. Now she don't Know that she's a half wolf, but later she'll bite by a vimpire.
1. 1 New girl in town

My parents thought that best for me during the divorce was wait in a neutral place, didn't want me to suffer what they suffered when their parents divorced.

So,they will send me to my uncle's place, Charlie. He was a policeman in a small town called Forks. It wasn't a very exciting place, and also hundreds of miles away from home.

-Hello Uncle- I said without preamble when I saw him at the small airport of the place.

-Stephanie, it's good to have you here –

-thanks, are only a few months while my parents divorce -

-sorry -

-Don't apologize, it's just, they don't put up with anything and it was difficult to be with them together-

-Still I'm sorry-  
- Is well –

At way to home, there was plenty to talk about, he was shy, just exactly I remembered my cousin, Bella. Not since the last time I saw her, using diapers.

When we got home I could only remember a small mater that Renee had left there before leaving. It was sad what happened between Charlie and she, they where in loved, but as usual, something had gone bad and they decided to finish everything. Just what my parents were doing.

Nevertheless, it remained a place with a homely atmosphere, although somewhat reclusive. I liked it.

The kitchen was quite small in comparison to the one we had at home, but that would not prevent my Uncle and I had big dinners, though obviously, he does not cook, so it might be your turn to do dishes. I saw the huge sofa and i throw me on.

-I think it will be convenient… -

-don't even think, is my territory -Charlie laughed as he said. He was handsome, but being alone was consuming too much -come with me, i will show you something - he said pointing me with his hand to accompany him upstairs.

Going up, i can saw the time of memories without Bella, while living with his mother. Now I felt a little identified with her, even with the experience of many years later when this happened to her. As I passed my hand across the railing immediately notice the absence of a woman for a long time, so as a gift on my part for having accepted me, i would give a good cleaning of everything.

-This is his fourth- he said with some sadness.

-I heard that Bella's married -

- Yes, a couple of years ago, she did it –

- And it is true that she adopt a child? --

-too fast huh? -

-quite -

-you're gonna use your old room if you do not mind –

-not, what about her?

-no downplayed it-

-I have no problema,then

- Will you attend school? -

-Yes, I don't want to be locked up every day here, no offense -

- i will hare the papers at the morning for you,-

-thanks uncle-

-uncle ... no one called me in that way for years -

-I believe that no one have ever done -

-it is true-

The place was strange. Just enter, make me nauseated. There was something in which I did not like, felt like someone was watching me all the time. His bed was comfortable and even served her computer, so I started to investigate some of the place.

Forks, 3220 people of population, considered the wettest place in the country. Genial and I who loved the cold.

The next day I went to school. They were just two months to finish the semester. Didn't thrilled me much the place was something ... normal.

What captured my special attention was the nearby forest to school, so I went to explore a bit. The smaller trees average 3 meters approximately, mosses and small ferns gave him a touch of magic to the place. I felt something cold on my cheek when I wipe note that was beginning to rain. I panic a bit when I did not know exactly where it was. Some kind of memory come over me, but i don't know what it the way I was sure in my memories so, I will try again to get back.

Apparently ,someone was looking for me.

- Miss Swan? - Said one teacher serious than I thought.

- Yes --

- Allow me to carry you and put you into your new class -

- it wont be... .- he strapped me an arm, the, i realized at the bad mood that he were.

- Class - someone threw a paper, and he corn him - class! - Scream again with some impatience. All in a silence that made i got the creeps - this is your new companion ... –

-Stephanie- I reminded to him.

-Stephanie ... --

-Swan - i repeated to him.

-ahhhh ... are you familiar of Isabella Swan? -

-Yes, I am her cousin-

-She was my student for a couple of years ago…-

- Yes, I know ... - great, now it would give a talk and say the little that we are alike, that obnoxious. If there was something I hated, be compared with anybody. I sat as far away as possible from the front as I could and I sit on a chair in the penultimate row of the third counting from the door. I was rather nervous, do not deny it, but i was more afraid of rejection from people.

At the bell rings I wanted to go to my locker to leave my things there.

-Hello- says someone behind me. As I turned I met a girl with blond hair and tanned skin falsely.

-Hi - just because I had to use my education, I say hello, just for that.

- Are you the new girl, right? --

-si -

- I'm Vanessa -

-I ... --

- Stephanie Swan, i know. Do not be surprised so much, everyone here know - also hated being the new news that everyone commented.

May we know why? --

- you are the new news - ¡amazing! , something else?

- because to ... – i sayed.

-Your cousin, Bella. She used to went out with a group, the Cullens, they were all very pretty weird but ... –

- The Cullens? -

-adopted children of the best doctor around here-

- Is that why? -

-were the sensation, the guys were the most beautiful ... –

-this is ridiculous-

-not believe it?, you will earn good reputation for that, is it true that she married one of them? –

-idiot-I walked out there and hear the stupid laughter of Vanessa behind me. What an excellent start of classes.

At lunch I would not eat, was in bad mood that morning, so I did what he did best. When I was little, everyone at school teased me, that my life forever framework, although it did not affect me much, but whenever this happened, my safe haven was far from there myself, so once again, I deeper into the forest in search of somewhere quiet. Walk, walk and walk, all in straight lines. I found a small desolate and lay down and a couple of tears came, then i slept.

-Hello? - This place was gloomy and dark. The imposing forest around me, but do not know what to do. I stumbled a couple times and did not know with what thing.

- you finally arrived - someone whisper behind me.

- Who are you? --

- Or rather what I am? --

- My conscience? --

-your worst nightmare - a huge red eyes were upon me.

I woke up agitated, hyperventilating, worst of all is that voice was familiar to me and it scared me to know who he was. It was the first time I dreamed this. I got up and saw that my watch had not spent more than half an hour after arriving at the scene, i would be late for class.

When I was at school I had to wait a while for that bell to change classes. I went back to my locker for books for my next class. It was the math class, in that i was good. Everyone already had their seats and i had to sat on the only remaining free. It was next to a beautiful girl: hair, ivory skin and red lips. I was intimidated a bit but there was something in his eyes that was nice and so I'm not alarmed.

- Miss Swan? - I left my slumber and i'd try to get back into the real world.

- Yes sir? --

- Could you tell me the end of this equation, please? - Look at the board and acknowledged that he did. I saw fast that equation concerned and answered.

- doesn't exist -

- Excuse me? --

- There is zero, giving us one on the non equivalence is, that means that doesn't exist -

- Excuse me professor? - We interrupted my companion chair.

- yes Miss Cullen? -Cullen, mmm, that name remind me something...

-I think she is wrong, by replacing the term, it is impossible-

- Of course not - I responded in defense - I mean, when you cancel this is equal to one- I said while i cross an (x-3) in my notebook - so this leaves us the only possibility for us to simplify the denominator of a x-3 and this is zero since is not in the equation-

-You're right - she whispered.

-is right - said the teacher - Miss, the next time you want to pass of list please let me know, I can not stand it - began to take a small book ... punishment? But what happens to him?! Am I punished for being smarter than him?!... injustice in the midst of the kingdom.

Take my note of punishment and went to the class ... of punishment. I was alone there.

- Punishment for? - told me the lady who tended the sacred precinct of punishment.

-intelligence -

- With Professor Montgomery?-

- Unfortunately for me?-

-I think so. Sorry, i'll leave you go. You aren't the first one that affects your ego - she said enclosing these last words in a quote carriers.

- Really?-

-Yeah, sure. The directors spoke with him, but seems not to understand –

-thank you very much -

-No problem -

-I think you can give the rest of the day off because this time period covers the full –

- For me it's well --

- I regret this as your first day -

- Yes, I guess - yeah, i had already won the first teacher as enemy.

- Good morning -

- Goodbye and thank you –

It was weird being in this position, send my hand to her throat and notice the absence of the medallion he had since I can remember. Of gold and rare taxed, had crescent. I returned to the room and there had not thrown away. By no means would be in math, so I left one place.

I had no idea how to found the same place in such a huge forest, but I had to once again trust my instincts. Should I do it every time? I looked and looked at the floor praying to heaven to find him. I never sticking to things (besides my parents) for fear of losing, although I was doing it right now.

I was worried the silence in which he found the place. There was no wind swaying the branches of trees and i noticed the absence of large and small animals. In the distance I could see my little medallion that shone more than ever with sunlight. I felt a chilling cold through my whole body. I wanted to see what had occurred, visualize something huge shining my pace I said, while passing at high speed near me. In turn felt a strange smell. Perfume? What kind of thing that can go at that speed and use perfume? It must be a cougar too flirtatious. Avoid once again that the confusion fill on my mind, I never give good results when it happen. I focus on the search of my medallion. I found it, then, I clean the earth and put it to me again.

I wanted to spend some time and walk in a straight line to see where the mysteries of this forest gonna send me. I'll say that the forest read my thoughts and took me to a cliff. Next to this, there was a huge rock where I sat.i don't want to know the height because i'll would have an enormous temptation to jump. will ever change for anything in my weird world the small seconds while i saw the fading twilight on the horizon of the vast and majestic blue sea. I felt, again, a warm memory through my being there at that particular day and time. It was not the first time I was there, that was certain, but neither knew exactly what had happened or when.

It was already dark, I never knew exactly how long I sat there, but i enjoy it. Now the sky was dark and was myonly friend there, i noticed the stars shine more than they usual do, such as trying to tell me something. I must go away soon or Charlie would worry, and wouldn't give reason to worry more than they already had as a policeman. Furthermore, he believed it was time to visit my cousin Bella.

- Where were you? - Note his exasperated voice of Charlie.

- Walking around -

-it can't recur again-

- She did all the time, right? - he sure felt like something sharp was digging into the wound of his memories.

- Yes, and It's no doubt that you will start to seem her-

- yeah, for sure , you know that's imposible-

-but ... - no! Do not begin to mourn please!

- No more sentimental things, you know i can't bear it - the simple reality.

- I should have already overcome it?-

- yes, you should have to- I didn't like to talk him on that way, but I wasn't have another option.

- Charlie? --

- Yeah? --

- tomorrow I would like to visit Bella, do you mind to take me? –

-I don't think it's possible, I talked with her last week and she was on travel -

-when you know something ... --

- i will notice you -

-thanks -


	2. 2 Bella change

-I was nervous and i do'nt know what to do. Do you main help me to find my memories? I really don't know what's next. I'm totally freaking out because of this- says that voice again.

-but how can i help you?- i sayed.

-you know how, by the way, i'm your concience-

I wake up really fast. My arms start to shake. I don't know what happened to my body.

-Charlie?- nobody answer. My head began to ache and i felt hot, so i scream -¡CHARLIE!-

He came stumbling into everything, however, he fall down to the floor.

-¡WHAT?! What happen?-

-Sorry for wake up you in that way, but i feel terribly sick.-

-Ok, come on, i'm gonna bring you to hospital-

-if that's the only solution-

Charlie intentionally use their car sirens to arrive faster than normal.

-Can you turn off the sirens? I think my head will explode - without returning a word, the turn off.  
Upon arrival to the ED, he ask for a Dr Cullen.

I slept on a small table. Passing through the gates, enter a tall and extremely white skin Guy.  
- Captain Charlie - said the fellow talking to him.  
-Carlisle, thanks for coming-  
- And who is she? -  
- A niece, she's with me while her parents divorce -  
-no detail please - I interrupted.  
-do not worry- said Dr Cullen - Tell me, What do you feel? --

- That my head will explode, my body don't stop shaking and I feel my temperature rose to 1000 –

- Dad? - Said a voice in the distance.

- Bella? - Said both at the time.

- Stephanie? What are you doing here? - she say.

- I stay while my parents divorced - i said.

- Sorry for that-

I stayed a couple of seconds looking into everything that Bella had changed. I panic a little. White skin, dark brown hair, honey-colored eyes and very red lips. I had seen elsewhere.

-You were not traveling? - i Ask.

- I arrive today, Carlisle, Alice told me that Charlie was here, What happened? --

- Don't worry, She's just a little sick –

-Okay-

- Bella was looking for you, where were you? - says Charlie a little bit strange.

- Visiting Switzerland, you know i always wanted to visit-

-Let me know next time, I do not want to worry --

-sorry Dad,So… How's school going Stephanie? –

- Nothing special - i think twice - well, i win an enemy-

-¿you do what?-

- the math profesor-

-Mr Montgomery?- nodded- he used to do that-

-and I remind them you all the time-

-Sorry about that, hey you already have a date for the prom? -

-no, nor do I have friends, i arrived yesterday –

-don't worry, I get it for you -

-thanks, but i think I'm not going to go –

-¿why?-

-so shy-

-don't worry, i was exactly the same, but it was fun-

-you went with your actual husbend?-

-you went with your actual husband?-

-well…. yes-

-another reason for no go-

-go…-

-ok, but nothing about dress-

-¿someones says dress?- says a small Girl comming over to she saw me she make a really strange face.

-Alice, What are you doing here?-

-Nothing, just want to know what happen to Charlie-

-Nothing happened, it's just my sick cousin-

-¿She's your cousin?-

-yeah ¿why?-

-Nothing, i have to talk with you-

-ok, See you later Step-

-Bye Bella-


	3. 3 What happen at ball

My parents thought that best for me during the divorce was wait in a neutral place, didn't want me to suffer what they suffered when their parents divorced.

So,they will send me to my uncle's place, Charlie. He was a policeman in a small town called Forks. It wasn't a very exciting place, and also hundreds of miles away from home.

-Hello Uncle- I said without preamble when I saw him at the small airport of the place.

-Stephanie, it's good to have you here –

-thanks, are only a few months while my parents divorce -

-sorry -

-Don't apologize, it's just, they don't put up with anything and it was difficult to be with them together-

-Still I'm sorry-  
- Is well –

At way to home, there was plenty to talk about, he was shy, just exactly I remembered my cousin, Bella. Not since the last time I saw her, using diapers.

When we got home I could only remember a small mater that Renee had left there before leaving. It was sad what happened between Charlie and she, they where in loved, but as usual, something had gone bad and they decided to finish everything. Just what my parents were doing.

Nevertheless, it remained a place with a homely atmosphere, although somewhat reclusive. I liked it.

The kitchen was quite small in comparison to the one we had at home, but that would not prevent my Uncle and I had big dinners, though obviously, he does not cook, so it might be your turn to do dishes. I saw the huge sofa and i throw me on.

-I think it will be convenient… -

-don't even think, is my territory -Charlie laughed as he said. He was handsome, but being alone was consuming too much -come with me, i will show you something - he said pointing me with his hand to accompany him upstairs. Going up, i can saw the time of memories without Bella, while living with his mother. Now I felt a little identified with her, even with the experience of many years later when this happened to her. As I passed my hand across the railing immediately notice the absence of a woman for a long time, so as a gift on my part for having accepted me, i would give a good cleaning of everything.

-This is his fourth- he said with some sadness.

-I heard that Bella is married -

- Yes, a couple of years ago it did –

- And it is true that she adopt a child? --

-too fast huh? --

-quite -

-you're gonna use your old room if you do not mind –

-not, what about her?

-no downplayed it-

-I have no problema,then

- Will you attend school? -

-Yes, I don't want to be locked up every day here, no offense -

- i will hare the papers at the morning for you,-

-thanks uncle-

-uncle ... no one called me that for years -

-I believe that they have never done -

-it is true-

The place was strange. Just enter, make me nauseated. There was something in which I did not like, felt like someone was watching me all the time. His bed was comfortable and even served her computer, so I started to investigate some of the place.

Forks, 3220 people of population, considered the wettest place in the country. Genial and I who loved the cold.

The next day I went to school. They were just two months to finish the semester. Didn't thrilled me much the place was something ... normal. What captured my attention was the nearby forest to school, so I went to explore a bit. The smaller trees average 3 meters approximately, mosses and small ferns gave him a touch of magic to the place. I felt something cold on my cheek when I wipe note that was beginning to rain. I panic a bit when I did not know exactly where it was. But I was sure in my memories I will try again to get back.

Apparently ,someone was looking for me.

- Miss Swan? - Said one teacher serious than I thought.

- Yes --

- Allow me to carry you and put you into your new class -

- it wont be... .- he strapped me an arm, the, i realized at the bad mood that he were.

- Class - someone threw a paper, and he corn him - class! - Scream again with some impatience. All in a silence that made i got the creeps - this is your new companion ... –

-Stephanie- I reminded to him.

-Stephanie ... --

-Swan - i repeated to him.

-ahhhh ... are you familiar of Isabella Swan? -

-Yes, I am her cousin-

-She was my student for a couple of years ago…-

- Yes, I know ... - great, now it would give a talk and say the little that we are alike, that obnoxious. If there was something I hated, be compared with anybody. I sat as far away as possible from the front as I could and I sit on a chair in the penultimate row of the third counting from the door. I was rather nervous, do not deny it, but i was more afraid of rejection from people.

At the bell rings I wanted to go to my locker to leave my things there.

-Hello- says someone behind me. As I turned I met a girl with blond hair and tanned skin falsely.

-Hi - just because I had to use my education, I say hello, just for that.

- Are you the new girl, right? --

-si -

- I'm Vanessa -

-I ... --

- Stephanie Swan, i know. Do not be surprised so much, everyone here know - also hated being the new news that everyone commented.

May we know why? --

- you are the new news - ¡amazing! , something else?

- because to ... – i sayed.

-Your cousin, Bella. She used to went out with a group, the Cullens, they were all very pretty weird but ... –

- The Cullens? -

-adopted children of the best doctor around here-

- Is that why? -

-were the sensation, the guys were the most beautiful ... –

-this is ridiculous-

-not believe it?, you will earn good reputation for that, is it true that she married one of them? –

-idiot-I walked out there and hear the stupid laughter of Vanessa behind me. What an excellent start of classes.

At lunch I would not eat, was in bad mood that morning, so I did what he did best. When I was little, everyone at school teased me, that my life forever framework, although it did not affect me much, but whenever this happened, my safe haven was far from there myself, so once again, I deeper into the forest in search of somewhere quiet. Walk, walk and walk, all in straight lines. I found a small desolate and lay down and a couple of tears came, then i slept.

-Hello? - This place was gloomy and dark. The imposing forest around me, but do not know what to do. I stumbled a couple times and did not know with what thing.

- you finally arrived - someone whisper behind me.

- Who are you? --

- Or rather what I am? --

- My conscience? --

-your worst nightmare - a huge red eyes were upon me.

I woke up agitated, hyperventilating, worst of all is that voice was familiar to me and it scared me to know who he was. It was the first time I dreamed this. I got up and saw that my watch had not spent more than half an hour after arriving at the scene, i would be late for class.

When I was at school I had to wait a while for that bell to change classes. I went back to my locker for books for my next class. It was the math class, in that i was good. Everyone already had their seats and i had to sat on the only remaining free. It was next to a beautiful girl: hair, ivory skin and red lips. I was intimidated a bit but there was something in his eyes that was nice and so I'm not alarmed.


End file.
